Corre
by estrella Blank
Summary: Una persecución de quienes creía sus compañeros, solo su diosa podría salvarle del destino que le espera. One-Shot, insinuación de shonen-ai.


**Fic escrito hace unos años para el foro de SSYaoi. Ojala y sea de su agrado **

**Saint Seiya es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, este y los demas fics son con fines de diversión solamente. **

* * *

La obscuridad es mi amiga en esta noche, me oculto, soy como una sombra mas a mi alrededor, mi cosmos no puede ser percibido por ninguno de ellos, son traidores, me han dejado solo, pero no me rendiré, peleare hasta el final y saldré victorioso, o dejo de llamarme Mascara de Muerte…

Han tratado de atraparme tendiéndome trampas por todo el santuario, que ingenuos si creen que caeré en ellas, por todos los dioses! Soy un santo de Athena! Y no cualquier santo, soy uno de oro, de los mas poderosos de la orden y uno de los más temidos.

He atravesado gran parte del santuario, debo de llegar hasta la cámara principal, ahí esta ella, la única que puede salvarme de estos traidores, mi diosa: Athena a la cual llegue a defraudar, pero eso ya está en el pasado, ahora soy igual de devoto a ella como cualquiera de los de bronce, pero si hoy puede salvarme de mi desgracia la adorare más que a nada en este mundo, lo juro.

Elevo la mirada y ahí lo veo, tan imponente como siempre: el reloj de las doce casas y con frustración veo como se me está acabando el tiempo. Debo de llegar lo más rápido posible…

Con mi cosmos trato de identificar a alguno de los traidores, no hay ninguno cerca por lo cual puedo continuar mi recorrido, llego unos minutos avanzando hasta que lo siento, un crujir de ramas me alertan e instintivamente elevo mi cosmos, gran error, alguien se ha dado cuenta: me han descubierto.

Ya no tiene sentido seguir oculto, es ahora o nunca, después de todo no es mucho lo que me falta para llegar a la cámara principal junto a mi diosa, salgo de las sombras y los escucho detrás de mi, corro como nunca antes en mi vida, los escucho lanzar unos ataques hacia mi, una flecha se interpone en mi camino, pero la esquivo con gran agilidad, tontos quien creen que soy? Unos cuantos arboles derrumbados y unas flechas no podrán detenerme.

Ya falta poco, de reojo puedo ver como poco a poco se va extinguiendo la ultima llama del reloj no me queda mucho tiempo para llegar a mi destino así que utilizo la velocidad de la luz.

Los he dejado atrás, ya casi llego puedo visualizar la entrada Lo voy a lograr!

Pero de la nada frente a mi un muro… un muro de cristal, apenas si logro cambiar de rumbo hacia la derecha para no estrellarme en el, solo han hecho que me desvié de mi objetivo y por ello no reduzco la velocidad, mientras avanzo puedo notar algo extraño: la temperatura desciende y siento como poco a poco mis pies comienzan a resbalar, ¡Maldito acuario! No creí que él estaría entre ellos! Resbalo y me toma unos segundos ponerme en pie para continuar la carrera, me doy cuenta de que son mas traidores de los que pensaba, creí que algunos se mantendrían neutrales pero me doy cuenta de que no, todos ellos son traidores.

Sigo mi camino consciente de que ya no me queda tiempo, pero aun así sigo corriendo, y casi imperceptible lo escucho, un grito, un ataque o son dos?

-NEXT DIMENSION!* - Saga o Kanon? No importa y no me sorprende ambos traidores hasta la muerte verdad?

Y siento como caigo por su ataque todo es obscuridad y de nuevo la luz, caigo en un golpe seco y rápidamente me levanto, veo a mi alrededor, hay alguien cerca, siento su cosmos y no puedo creer que sea él, vaya si que las apariencias engañan: el hombre más cercano a un Dios también me ha traicionado

-Shaka- digo su nombre mirándolo a la cara, el abre los ojos y me mira

- terminemos con esto de una vez… - me dice con voz resignada - lo siento… - me preparo para el ataque pero…

¡RESTRICCION!- escucho a mis espaldas y siento el golpe sobre mi cuerpo - ¿Qué rayos…?

- Jajajajaja, siento que haya tenido que ser de esta forma mascarita – escucho que me dicen a mis espaldas, pero que bajo han caído, Shaka solo era una distracción!, el que tenía que atacar era Milo, y muy cobardemente por la espalda.

-Ya nos estábamos cansando de esto, eres muy escurridizo lo sabías?- puesto que lo único que puedo hacer es mover mis ojos trato de matarlo con mi mirada, lástima que no tenga esa cualidad.

-Milo, ya basta no lo hagas enfurecer más de lo que ya esta- esta voz viene de mi derecha, ja el cubo de hielo tenía que ser, de seguro se dejo engatusar por el escorpión bueno para nada, debí imaginármelo, lo veo por el rabillo del ojo y no puedo creerlo, en su mirada hay burla, maldito de seguro es una venganza por aquella vez y no me sorprende que los motivos de los demás fueran muy parecidos.

Ya era hora!- una tercera voz se acerca, de seguro es Kanon – donde está el interesado para todo esto? La hora está por llegar! - grita de forma exagerada.

Aquí estoy, no te preocupes jejeje – dice una suave voz a mis espaldas, que se aproxima hacia nosotros, - gracias por todo, de otra manera no habría podido solo.

Jajajaja no te preocupes Afro! Después de esto ya estamos a mano – es la respuesta del bicho. – bueno ya solo faltan unos cuantos minutos cuando tu me lo pidas Afro, aunque deja que nos alejemos un poco ya que después de esto se desatara el infierno y no creo que mi Camus pueda apagarlo.

Esto era el colmo! Quería matarlos en este mismo instante! En cuanto me dejaran libre los mandaría a todos ellos al Yomotsu sin boleto de regreso. Estaba en mis cavilaciones pero la voz de Shaka me trajo de vuelta a la realidad

-Ya es la hora- dijo de forma pausada, y dirigí mi mirada al reloj, era cierto las doce de la noche, la ultima llama se había apagado, todo mi esfuerzo fue en vano, todo el día evadiéndolos para acabar de esta forma era injusto, pero juro que me las pagaran jejejeje.

La voz de Afrodita se hizo sonar- Milo, ahora!- y pude moverme pero nuevamente me vi atrapado, no por un ataque, no por la restricción sino que por unos fuertes pero delicados brazos, no tenia que voltear para darme cuenta de quién era, solo su cosmos quedaba en ese claro además, que más que obvio con esa esencia de rosas, Afrodita había logrado lo que quería: atraparme.

-Sabes lo que significa verdad mask? Es media noche y te tengo abrazado, serás mi pareja jejeje - me dice de forma sensual, je cree que ha ganado, pero creo que ya encontré a la primera víctima de mi venganza. Al no recibir respuesta me mira intrigado- ¿En que estas pensando?- me pregunta.

- Solo que hoy es 24 de julio, sabes lo que dicen, Afro?- le veo levantar una de sus cejas, de seguro no esperaba esta reacción de mi parte, y le dedico una sonrisa de lado, un tanto macabra si quieren mi opinión por el todo que utilizo y continuo – dicen que el diablo anda suelto, y adivina qué? … Acabas de atraparlo, así que yo que tú me voy preparando…

Su cara pasa de la intriga a la impresión, jejeje no sabe en lo que se ha metido.

O si, puede que después de todo, no sea tan malo el que me haya atrapado… creo que después de todo, no será tan mala la noche de San Juan…después de todo tendré un buen inicio en la noche de mi cumpleaños…

* * *

**Este fue creo uno de mis primeros fics para el foro, no es muy largo pero el volver a leerlo me trae gratos momentos al imaginarlo todo, ojala y haya sido de su agrado hasta la proxima! **


End file.
